Comme des Sauvages !
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Je change un peu de couple. Ici un petit PyroxMaxwell, vous savez le mutant hérisson avec sa petite gueule d'asiate ! Un sous entendu LokixBobby... enfin... entendu ! WARNING langage grossier.
1. Le concert

**Disclaimer:** Les persos _de Xmen sont à Marvel bien sûr, Loki cependant m'appartient !_

_Hebichu._

* * *

**Comme des sauvages**

**  
****1**

* * *

- Hey John, je t'invite ce soir ! »

John le regarda de haut en bas, il l'invitait où ? Hum ?! Oh et puis, pourquoi pas ? Depuis que Magnéto avait disparu, il vivait avec ce petit comité restreint de la confrérie dont il était le chef. Oui, chef, c'était plaisant de se le rappeler à chaque fois. Un mot magique pour que le plus enflammé de tous les mutants se mette à rouler des mécaniques. Celui qui se tenait devant lui, un sourire charmeur accroché au visage, c'était son bras droit. Il y avait un bon feeling entre eux, en tout cas, assez pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à se taper dessus comme il l'avait cru. Hey, on ne mettait pas deux élémentaires de feu dans une pièce, ça risquait la pagaille ! Mais même pas... pas de carnage incendiaire, pas de coup de poing enflammé... ils s'étaient tout de suite accordé. Le brun inclina la tête en souriant.

- Je dois me mettre sur mon trente et un ? »

Loki fit un large sourire alors qui se désapait sous le regard du brun. Il y avait chez Loki une sorte d'exhibitionnisme latent, à croire qu'il aimait se balader à poil sous le regard des gens. Ça ne l'offusquait pas, cependant, il y avait une limite entre le "entre potes" dont il usait et abusait et le nudisme exagéré. Pyro soupira, levant les yeux au ciel tandis que le fessier de Loki se trémoussait quasiment sous son nez. Une fois qu'il eut enfilé pantalon effet seconde peau, l'asiatique s'approcha de son compagnon, une lueur taquine au creux de ses yeux noisettes.

- Je te veux désirable mais pas trop… on va dans un endroit très spécial… où sang et alcool couleront à flot ! »

Un haussement de sourcil répondit au sourire lubrique du... chinois ? Qu'avait-il dit déjà, sur ses origines ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Le rouquin détacha sa chevelure tout en enfilant une chemise noire style 19ème siècle. Il aimait bien se retrouver là, parmi les humains lorsque ceux-ci préparaient ce genre de fête ou de soirée bien dark. C'était peut-être le seul moment où il s'approchait d'eux.  
Le rouquin à moitié asiatique sortit une cigarette noire et l'alluma. Une odeur chocolatée emplit la salle, il ne s'attarda pas sur les volutes bleutés car un spectacle plus attrayant se déroulait sous ses yeux avides. Pyro se dévêtait devant lui... A chaque fois que ce corps quasi parfait se glissait sous son regard, il n'en perdait pas une miette. Il aimait ce corps, il le convoitait ! Loki n'était pas du genre à aimer, non, ça, il laissait ça pour les autres… mais… on pouvait faire des tonnes de choses sans amour, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'obligatoire ! Un sourire entendu se glissa sur ses lèvres rosies par l'excitation.  
Ça aurait été un sacrilège que de ne pas être tenter par un corps fichu comme celui-ci. Un sourcil remonta furtivement sous la découverte d'abdos qu'il dévorerait bien. Il faillit lâcher un commentaire qui eut la bonne idée de rester mental. Il pouvait prédire aisément la réaction de John. Il soupirerait et partirait se changer plus loin et surtout hors de sa vue. Ce qui, franchement, disons-le n'était pas pour plaire à Loki.  
La gorge se fit sèche juste quelques instants durant lesquels son jouet préféré lui avait laissé une vue imprenable sur une chute de rein qu'il aurait bien griffé, mais déjà le regard sulfureux de Loki se tournait sur le p'tit cul de son colocataire... Diantre, si Pyro y mettait du sien, il se pourrait qu'ils ne sortent finalement pas...  
Le brun s'affairait tranquillement, loin de se douter des réflexions de son ami. Oui, ami ! John n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout ce genre de pensés ! Soit, il était comme tous les hommes, et quand il s'y mettait, il n'était pas un élémentaire de feu pour rien, cela dit jamais il ne s'était pris à songer au corps d'un homme de cette façon. Surtout pas de cette façon ! Il pouvait lui arriver d'en trouver un, plus grand, plus fort, plus beau quoi, mais rien d'autre. Loin de lui les idées perverses qui dégoulinaient du cerveau en surchauffe derrière lui ! Alors s'habiller ou se foutre à poil devant Loki ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Enfin, occasionnellement ! D'autant qu'il ne se doutait pas, mais vraiment pas que Loki puisse le dévisager de la sorte !

Il enfila son treillis noir, il affectionnait particulièrement les treillis ! Pratiques, toujours sombres, et pleins de poches ! Il fouilla ensuite dans l'armoire commune… oui commune, lui et Loki faisaient la même taille, et l'ego de John était moins mis à mal face à un petit asiatique qu'à son ancien camarade blond et gigantesque. En pensant à lui, John fronça les sourcils, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles. Depuis sa défaite à Alcatraz les choses allaient mieux entre eux, forcément, lorsque c'est votre ancien meilleur ami qui vous sauve la peau, ça force le respect ! L'amitié était revenue, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Les façons de faire n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais au fond, lui et Bobby avaient plus qu'une amitié en commun...  
Il enfila un t-shirt orné d'un phénix, assez soucieux. La dernière lettre de Bobby n'était pas très objective. A croire que Malicia était un peu trop volage ! Elle allait briser le cœur du gentil petit garçon !

- Ça va pas ? »  
- Je me demandais juste si Bobby allait bien…. »  
- Sûr ! Si tu veux en rentrant on fait un détour chez l'internat X, ça ne me dérange pas. »  
- C'est sympa, merci ! »

Si y'avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir, Loki était tout à fait d'accord… ça ne pouvait lui faire que des bons points pour passer à autre chose avec le brundinet. Le sourire de Loki s'agrandit. X-men... Il s'était toujours demandé ce que faisait la troupe après avoir fini une mission. Se rejoignaient-ils sous les douches ? Oui, son esprit vagabondait, d'autant qu'il y avait des mâles tout à fait... bandants ? Oui, c'était le terme exact ! Dans cette fabuleuse troupe. Il devrait commander les mêmes tenues en latex moulant, il était certain que John serait merveilleux dedans ! Et puis voyons le bon côté des choses, il n'aurait plus à espérer de voir les formes gracieuse de son collègue chaque fois ! Il les aurait à porté de flair et de regard !

- Tu veux que je te refasse des mèches ? Il doit rester du décolorant quelque part… »

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, car si ça continuait, il allait faire exploser les pressions de son pantalon ! La séance de coiffure semblait un bon compromis ! Pyro se regarda dans la glace, il était vrai... les racines commençaient à se voir. Il n'y prenait pas vraiment garde, surtout que... bon, ce n'était pas gênant pour aller fritter la gueule des soldats anti-mutants. Mais là, si jamais il trouvait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent... ok !

- Si je suis trop désirable après… ça ne sera pas de ma faute ! »

L'élémentaire de feu ricana, prenant les différentes remarques du rougeâtre comme de simples boutades, il y répondait toujours en rigolant ! Le jeune homme s'installa sur un tabouret et d'un geste nonchalant, il retira son t-shirt, prenant soin de l'envoyer valdinguer n'importe où.

- On a le temps ? »  
- Oh oui, on à trois heures devant nous… »  
- Je te laisse faire alors… »  
- T'aimes que je te frotte la tête ? »

Il lui aurait bien frotté autre chose, sur le coup, le roux fit un sourire en coin et s'approcha avec sa paire de gants et bien, cette séance de décoloration allait être un enfer pourpre pour ce qui batifolait gaiment dans son caleçon. Pyro ne l'aidait vraiment pas à arrêter de se servir de son cerveau de rechange ! Tout en secouant les différents flacons, les yeux de l'asiatique coulaient le long d'un dos offert à toute divagation possible. Il aurait apprécié caresser ses épaules rondes... mais il n'en fit rien. Loki avait beau être un parfait pervers, il respectait John, sans invitation, il ne ferait rien !

- Tu sais que j'adore ça ! »

Le rougeâtre sentit ses chevilles tripler de volume pendant un court instant mais il reprit son air détaché très vite. Lui aussi, il adorait ça. Plonger ses mains dans la chevelure du brun, et sentir sa peau danser sous ses doigts. Il eut un frisson lorsque sa main attrapa les différentes mèches. Sans plus attendre, le roux secoua la tête puis commença la séance de torture. Car, décolorer un brun, ce n'était pas si facile, surtout que la chevelure de John avait un fort taux de colorant rouge… et quand on n'y prenait pas garde, ça finissait souvent en poil de carotte ! Et pour avoir eut ce résultat déjà une fois, il savait que John détestait le rendu. C'était donc une lourde responsabilité qui lui incombait, retrouver cette teinte caramel que le brun affectionnait tout particulièrement... il n'avait donc pas le loisir de fantasmer !

---------------------

- Bobby ??? »

Malicia éloigna le livre de biologie du jeune homme, elle voulait capter son attention, mais bon, si il préférait le bio à elle, ça n'allait pas l'aider !

- Hum ? Quoi ! »  
- Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ?! »  
- Non, non, ne t'en fait pas… »

Son regard se fit suspicieux, pourquoi elle voulait l'emmener hein ? Pour qu'il la voie fricoter avec d'autres gars ? Depuis qu'elle était devenue humaine, Marie semblait vouloir combler le manque affectif et physique qu'elle avait subi. Mais, devant lui, quoi, ça ne se faisait pas ! Ils étaient ensemble ou pas, mais Marie devrait décider, car il ne supporterait pas encore longtemps ses manèges de charme avec le nouvel arrivant ! Il en avait touché deux mots à John dans sa dernière lettre. Il voulait la larguer, mais Bobby n'arrivait pas à lui dire les mots fatidiques. C'était trop dur… il n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait rompre comme ça. Il s'était engagé pour elle, ok, il avait eut un léger flirt avec Kitty, mais c'était fini !! D'ailleurs, ça n'avait jamais commencé. Juste un petit bisou, ça ne comptait pas !!  
Le blond roula sur le côté, regardant les quelques affaires de Pyro dont il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se séparer, il soupira. Il se demandait quand ils se reverraient, enfin…

- Bouge-toi, Bobby ! »  
- On a le temps ! »

La jeune fille claqua la porte de la salle de bain, il n'était pas comme elle, à passer deux heures dans la salle de bain pour se faire belle ! Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait mettre, car la connaissant, ça serait un truc de son genre à elle, alors… il serait obligé de faire encore plus d'efforts ! Enfin, relativisons, il avait de la chance, dans son malheur ! Il plaignait Warren qui devait se coltiner tous les salons de poupées en porcelaine qui avaient le malheur de se dérouler dans le coin. Ça devait être plus chiant que d'aller à un concert de métal ! Ouaip, finalement, sous cet angle, les concerts de métal c'était pas si atroce !

------------------------

- Voilà, caramel comme tu aimes ! »  
- Super ! »

Le blond décoloré fit un large sourire remettant son t-shirt qui avait l'air d'avoir passé dans la gueule d'une vache. Normal, il s'était assis dessus en attendant que le produit fasse effet. Mais ça ne retirait en rien son sex-appeal, Loki aurait pu le confirmer. Y'avait même un petit plus brouillon qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie le déshabiller ! Et ouai, on ne se refaisait pas ! On était un obsédé ou on ne l'était pas ! C'était un passe temps à... temps complet, justement !

- On y va ? »  
- Hum… »

John attrapa son casque et grimpa derrière Loki, il fut obligé de l'attraper par la taille vu le départ brusque de celui-ci, fait que le rouquin avait totalement voulu, vous l'imaginez bien ! Lorsqu'il roulait à fond les batteuses avec John collé contre lui, il était le plus heureux des mutants. Il avait vite compris que le blond décoloré ne supportait pas la vitesse sur un deux roues, alors quand ils avaient pris cet appartement, il avait veillé à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de garage. Héhé, machiavélique jusqu'au bout des ongles, Pyro avait été obligé de se faire aux deux roues et la conduite folle de son homologue volcanique !  
La moto se gara brusquement dans un coin, il l'attacha avec les deux casques très rapidement, car déjà le roux tirait John par la main, parmi la foule pour avoir les meilleures places : tout devant dans la fosse ! L'asiatique fit un large sourire sentant John être tout à coup mal à l'aise. Ha c'est vrai, il n'aimait pas le contact des gens, très bien, il allait le serrer un peu plus. Pour le protéger ! Bien entendu !

---------------------------

- Malicia attend, je ne descends pas dans la fosse, moi… »  
- C'est les meilleures places ! »  
- Je ne suis pas très métal gothique. »  
- Aller vient ! S'il te plait… »  
- D'accord… »

Le grand garçon descendit de son gradin en soupirant. Il savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il avait fléchi devant l'air implorant de la brune. Il avait roulé des yeux, mais maintenant, il y était, dans cette maudite fosse pleine de cris et de gens en train de slamer. Il regarda Malicia s'amuser toute seule en sautillant gaiement entre les personnes. Trop de monde, trop de bruits et de cris ! Bobby ne supportait pas ça ! Il regarda vaguement un homme s'approcher de ce qui devait être normalement sa petite-amie et lui chuchoter un truc à l'oreille. Bobby détourna le regard, qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle voulait ! Ça serait peut-être plus facile de la larguer, si il avait une vraie excuse, du genre la prendre en flagrant délit ! Mains dans les poches il regardait les musiciens faire des moulinets avec leur tête et emmêler leurs toisons brunes…

- Je ne te dis pas les nœuds ! »

Le blond soupira et sans vraiment prêter plus attention aux alentours, il attendit patiemment que le concert se termine. Il n'était pas du tout dans son élément... ici...

- Y'a un after dans une petite boite ça te dit ? »  
- Si tu veux… »

Le couple se glissa au travers de la foule, direction ce bar dans lequel elle pourrait revoir ce fameux mec qui l'avait collé toute la soirée… alors que juste derrière eux, un brun et un roux sortaient côte à côte.

- Ben, on y va pour l'after ! »  
- Partant, j'espère que y'aura de la bière ! »  
- Pour sûr ! »

John fit un grand sourire il avança parmi les gens, poussant sans s'en rendre compte une fille du style gothique qu'il ne capta même pas. Le rouquin, lui, ne la manqua pas. Elle était plutôt sympathique... Hein ? Qui avait dit qu'il ne chassait que Pyro, si autre chose se présentait, il prenait ! Il n'allait pas passer ses plus belles années à attendre un handicapé des signaux de la drague ! Il envoya un clin d'œil à la jeune fille qui se mit à rougir. Celui là, il lui plaisait bien ! Loki disparut de son champ de vision trop rapidement, c'est pourquoi elle attrapa son petit ami pour le faire courir entre les passants. Elle avait ferré un poisson, impossible de le laisser à une autre !!

- Dépêche Bobby ! »


	2. Envie d'un chinois ?

* * *

**Comme des sauvages  
2**

* * *

Le grand blond soupira plus fort ? il devait lui dire ce soir ou jamais ! C'était le moment de se motiver et de se persuader qu'il faisait le bon choix ! Bobby était avachi dans un fauteuil saoulé par la musique qui distillait ses décibels à trop grosses doses. Marie était en train de parler à une sorte de… garçon… ou de fille, il n'était pas sûr du genre de la créature devant lui... Un garçon maquillé comme une fille passa à côté de lui, tandis qu'une autre, une laisse pour chien attachée à un ras du coup pour pit-bull se faisait traîner par une… fille ou un gars ? Vraiment les goths étaient des gens bizarres ! Tout les corps se ressemblaient, plongés dans des sert-taille étroit et recouvert de longs cheveux d'ébène. Il n'y avait plus de sexe, juste des corps qui se pressaient dans une volubilité saisissante. Il termina sa bière pratiquement de dépit puis rejoignit Malicia, il devait lui parler, maintenant !

- Marie ? »

La jeune fille le regarda quelques instants, son regard se faisant tout à coup dédaigneux, si Bobby la collait comme ça, il allait lui casser son coup, im-po-ssi-ble ! Ce gars étaient vraiment trop pour qu'elle le laisse à un(e) autre… c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle glissa en sa compagnie sur la piste de danse, laissant le colosse neigeux en plein milieu de la salle. Sa main se baissa après avoir voulu rattraper celle qui devait être sa petite copine et il laissa tomber... C'était sûrement sa façon de lui dire que c'était terminé. Il ne ferait plus d'effort, il n'essaierait plus de pardonner. C'était fini, simplement aucun des deux ne l'avait dit à l'autre.  
Il s'accouda au bar et regarda le serveur avec un regard bovin.

- Une autre… »

Une courte chevelure brune dansa devant son regard, jusqu'à temps qu'une bouille souriante se présente à lui. L'homme lui disait quelque chose… ses tatouages aussi d'ailleurs ! Il suréleva un sourcil lorsque l'asiatique lui déposa son verre devant le nez. Haaa ! Mais pourquoi ce type lui disait quelque chose !!!

- Quoi ? »  
- L'impression de déjà vu… »  
- Les asiatiques se ressemblent tous ! »  
- Un type comme toi… je suis sûr que c'est pas courant. »  
- Ha ? »  
- Je parie que tu es coréen ! »

Le serveur fut étonné de sa réponse. Il avait toujours eut droit à des boutades sur sa nationalité. On le traitait souvent de chinois, surtout quand il s'était rendu à chinatown... Après on l'avait appelé sushi. Un petit surnom qui aurait pu le froisser, mais il avait fait avec. Nem, sushi, Nuoc nam... il en avait soupé. Simplement, on oubliait trop souvent que tous ces peuples étaient loin d'être de grands amis. Enfin, pour un métisse comme lui, les guerres sino-japonaise n'était pas vraiment d'actualité !

- Bien joué, comment tu sais ça ? »  
- La beauté de tes traits et ta couleur de peau. Et puis... le nez, les pommettes... à la rigueur j'aurais pu me tromper avec laotien, mais je suis assez physionomiste... enfin, en ce qui concerne les asiatiques... et de toutes façon, un laotien n'a pas les yeux brides comme les tiens. »  
- Aurais-je un ticket ? »

Bobby venait d'étaler tout son savoir sur le physique asiatique, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte en faite. La question l'arrêta net. Stupéfait, il détourna le regard à plusieurs reprises ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire pour briser la glace.

- C'est pas… ce… enfin… je… »

Et plus il essayait de passer à autre chose, plus il s'enfonçait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se mette à parler de son attrait pour les asiatiques. Avec ça il passait pour un pervers qui reluquait le premier bridé qui passait sous son regard... Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, mais pas totalement vrai non plus !!!

- Timide en plus… merci pour le compliment ! Moi c'est Max ! »  
- Bobby… »

Bobby le regarda droit dans les yeux, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il avait un attrait particulier envers les asiatiques, petits, yeux bridés, teint coloré ou blafard, ils étaient tous… bon, ben merde, si il restait scotché comme ça, il allait passer pour une sorte de taré ! Il attrapa la main tendue et décolla en voyant les phalanges fines et lestes du serveur. Non en plus d'être des beautés, les asiatiques avaient des doigts divinement longilignes et beaux, avec des ongles... soyeux, effilés... Pas un seul nœud de doigts, quelle merveille ! Il ne serrait plus vraiment la main, c'était tout juste s'il ne la caressait pas comme un trésor inestimable ! Damned !  
Et pourquoi diable Marie n'était pas asiatique ! Hein ? Et pourquoi Jubilée était aussi jeune par rapport à lui ? Et pourquoi il n'essaierait pas de… Bobby se racla la gorge alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de Max… Bobby mode drague, ON ! Il relâcha la main, la rendant à son propriétaire amusé. Bobby fit un sourire, laissant une langue glisser sur ses lèvres. Il allait attaquer, oui, personne ne pourrait l'arrêt...

- Maxounette ! Ma puuuuce ! »

Hein ???! Une fusée rousse passa à deux millimètres de lui, le poussant contre le bois du bar. Avec ça, il avait raté son coup ! Le blond grogna regarda à ses côtés, pour surprendre un petit bonhomme, un petit asiatique (encore un ?!) aux longs cheveux rouges qui pendait allègrement au cou de Max en un cri de fan hystérique. Son sourcil tressauta. Bobby n'avait pas pour habitude de se mettre à draguer, mais draguer un type déjà pris, ça le fichait mal ! Le glaçon se tourna vers Max, interrogatif, puis ricana en regardant le coréen lui faire des signes et lever les yeux au ciel. Bon, c'était déjà ça, il n'était pas casé avec le roux, alors... devait-il attendre ? Ou bien, s'en allait-il ? C'était sûrement râpé pour ce soir, son envie d'exotisme ! Tss !

- Comment tu vas depuis le temps ! Je t'ai cru mort ! »  
- Comme tu peux voir, je suis vivant… »  
- Pourtant phénix t'avait… »  
- Je l'ai cru aussi… »  
- Maaaaaaaaax ! T'es le dernier des Oméga, alors viens avec nous ! »  
- J'aime ma vie de solitaire, Loki. Je 'ai de compte à rendre à personne, je fais ma vie tranquille ! »

Phénix ? Oméga ? Le cerveau de Bobby dansa au rythme de la chanson d'Athamay, cogitant sur le tempo effréné des coups de fouet dont parlait la jeune femme. Ho mais oui, voilà pourquoi il lui disait quelque chose ! Max était un des rebelles que Magneto avait utilisé pour l'épisode d'Alcatraz ! Mais oui, c'était ça !!! Bobby s'approcha poussant un peu le machin roux et posa son indexe sur la joue de Max. Quelle poire, comment avait-il pu oublier ! Il l'avait croisé sur le champ de bataille, un mutant asiatique, ça ne s'oubliait pas ! Surtout avec un tel pouvoir !!! Il avait trouvé ça cool, entre deux coups de poings, il avait même réussi à fantasmer légèrement sur ledit coréen.

- Le hérisson, non ? »

Max inclina la tête. Oh, ils se connaissaient vraiment ? Surpris, le coréen haussa les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très physionomiste, lui, il oubliait rapidement les gens qu'il croisait à diverses occasions, alors, la bouche en forme de cœur, Maxwel réfléchissait. Il devait être mutant lui aussi, car sinon, il n'aurait pas dit ça de cette façon. Pas sur ce ton adorateur et amusé. Il allait pour répondre, simplement un court bonhomme blond l'empêcha d'articuler correctement.

- Exacte ! »

Cette voix… John ?! Le blond tourna la tête, le cœur gonflé à bloc. Oui, c'était bien John ! Son John !! Il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois ! Fixant son ami avec un regard pétillant, Bobby lui envoya un grand sourire et après une accolade qu'il éternisa, il se retourna vers Max, ouai, bon, ok, il venait de méga flasher ! Car même avec John à côté de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer du regard le barman !

- Oh, flammèche ! Comment tu vas ? »  
- Bien, je t'ai cru mort ! »  
- Désolé, je ne savais pas comment te contacter… »  
- C'est rien… l'important c'est que tu sois en un seul morceau, Max ! »

John s'installa sur le tabouret à côté d'Iceman. Évidement, ça l'étonnait de voir la façon dont laquelle John parla avec le coréen. Ok, ils s'étaient connus à la confrérie, cela dit, ils se parlaient trop intimement ! Bobby en aurait bien été jaloux. Doublement, jaloux ! Pyro lui envoya une baffe dans le dos tout en choppant le verre de vodka/pomme que lui tendait l'asiatique. Le glaçon ne sourcilla pas, absorbé par l'échange des deux autres. C'est bien avec tout son self contrôle qu'il ne plongeait pas la boite dans un maelström hivernal.

- Avec Malicia ? »  
- J'abandonne… J'ai envie de passer à autre chose… »  
- Fonce, et ne regrette jamais rien ! »  
- Je ferais en sorte de ne jamais plus rien regretter. »

Comme regretter de ne pas avoir stoppé John avant qu'il ne sorte du jet X-men, de ne pas l'avoir recherché après… En voyant Malicia sous cet angle, maintenant, il se trouvait stupide. Mais qu'importe John avait trouvé sa voie, et c'était ça le plus important ! Il y avait eut du positif dans cette histoire. Et ça, c'était plus important que les erreurs passées. Bobby quitta les deux asiatiques des yeux pour se tourner enfin vers Pyro.  
Maintenant, lui aussi il avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains, de choisir sa voie, sa vie ! A lui les petit(e)s asiatiques !!! Bon, il faudrait d'abord qu'il prenne des cours de drague parce que… heu… comment abordait-on quelqu'un sans s'attirer la honte ?! Ou sans aller sur le droit au but ?

- Ça va toi ? »  
- Toujours, j'habite avec Lok… i… il est passé où ?! »  
- Je crois qu'il a repéré une fille à son goût ! »

Ha ben tient, Max en avait fini avec le roux. Bobby échangea avec son béguin un court sourire. Bobby et ses sourires mielleux à deux pennys ! Max lui rendit un sourire encore plus grand. Il avait l'habitude de se faire draguer par les fans d'asiatiques, et dieu sait qu'il y en avait une tartine. Mais jamais il s'était fait draguer par un p'tit gars timide au regard d'adolescent fiévreux. Ça avait quelque chose de comique. Au moins, il n'avait pas le droit à la tirade habituelle, « j'adore les mangas, et toi ? » Ou le, « ça te dit un restaurant japonais après ?! » Bon dieu, les gens étaient accrocs aux médias japonais qui débarquaient par centaines sur le nouveau continent, bel et si bien que la frénésie asiatique était en faite une frénésie nippone ! Il vivait un cauchemar à cause des djaps !!! Alors quand il rencontrait ce genre de personne, il avait tendance à se sentir blaser. Là, au moins ce n'était pas le cas. Et si Bobby persistait, peut-être qu'il aurait droit... à un petit quelque chose d'exotique ce soir. S'il attendait la fin de son service !

- Donc toujours avec ce chasseur de meufs et Jamie. »

Bobby sursauta. Il avait failli oublier Pyro ! Le rouge aux joues, il essaya de se remettre dans la discussion. Pas facile... de quoi parlaient-ils déjà ? Ha oui... Jamie... Jamie qui ? Bobby fronça les sourcils...

- Le démultiplicateur ? »  
- Hum ! On vit tout les trois dans une petite maison en banlieue. »  
- La chance ! »  
- T'as bientôt fini les études, prend ton mal en patience ! »  
- Encore un an et je suis à la porte, ou je deviens prof chez les X-men... »  
- Mon dieu, Bobby le prof emmerdant de sciences naturelles ! »  
- Intello, va ! »

Le blond avait souri, le brun s'était mis à rire… comme au bon vieux temps, John et Bobby, Bobby et John, assis l'un contre l'autre, à se sourire, se parler et se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, entre amusement et défis. Bobby se rappelait qu'ado il était un fan inconditionnel de John, une adoration proche du béguin de collégienne. Un peu comme ce qu'il éprouvait face au coréen en somme... Il n'avait pas beaucoup évolué à ce niveau ! A croire qu'il avait toujours préféré les gens plus petits que lui ! Mais comment ne pas craquer pour John ? Hum ?! Mais maintenant, Bobby se disait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas briser leur amitié avec un plan Q qui se passerait mal. Ben, ouai, tout les deux c'était autant l'amour que la haine ! Et franchement, le masochisme, ce n'était pas pour lui ! John, il le voulait en tant que frère, en tant qu'ami. En amant, ça finirait à coup de poings et aux mots déchirants...

- Bon, puisque c'est le jour des retrouvailles, tournée générale de ma poche ! »  
- Merci Max ! »

John s'approcha de l'asiatique et passa une main affectueuse dans sa chevelure. Ils s'étaient bien connus y'a quelques temps, lui et le hérisson. Le seul, avec Loki à avoir échangé plus que des coups avec Pyro. Loki était devenu rapidement un très bon ami, alors qu'avec Max, il avait toujours ressenti quelque chose de différent. Une sorte d'avertissement. Ne t'approche pas trop de lui, Pyro, tu vas t'y cramer les ailes ! Il n'avait jamais osé le regarder en face, de peur de croiser la prunelle du mutant et d'y lire quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à lire...  
Ce geste fit tiquer Bobby, et zutteuuuuuuuuuuh, n'allez pas lui dire que John aussi était intéressé par Max ?! Non, mais c'était bien sa veine ! Il ne faisait pas le poids contre John ! Et de toute façon, par pure amitié, il laissait à John le plaisir de fricoter avec le coréen. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis un moment. Peut-être même qu'ils avaient.......... Bobby venait d'imaginer quelque chose qui venait de choquer son esprit de golden boy, mais qui venait d'attiser un feu inavouable au creux de ses entrailles. John et Max... dans un sac de couchage en plein milieu du campement de la confrérie. Ouch, c'était chaud et puissant ça ! De quoi faire avaler cul sec son verre d'alcool, même à un fils à maman comme lui !  
Une heure passa presque furtivement, tandis que Bobby légèrement éméché devenait de plus en plus tactile et que ses bonnes résolutions, « laisser à John sa conquête » se finissaient en premier arrivé, premier servi !

- Me revoilà ! Putain, je me suis choppé une de ces chaudasses dans les toilettes pour mecs ! Waouw ! Un joli petit lot, bien roulé ! On aurait cru qu'elle n'avait pas baisé depuis un an ! »

Loki, oui, Loki, l'ami à ramener pour remonter le niveau ! Le rouquin poussa John avec vivacité pour s'installer entre lui et Bobby ! Hey, pas touche, la chasse était gardée, que le glaçon n'essaye pas de remettre la main sur SON chéri ! Ok ? Il avait eut un mal fou à défaire le lien entre le feu et la glace, c'était pas pour revoir John et Bobby se coller de trop près après !!! Son regard toisa Bobby méchamment, mais il n'eut pas la réaction escomptée.

...

Oh ! Il le voyait son regard de méchant là, ou quoi ?! Loki fronça les sourcils, il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'avoir un peu peur au lieu de… ba… ver ? Hein ? Sur qui ?! John ?! Une flamme de colère glissa dans ses prunelles sombres, l'asiatique fit un mouvement de balancier sur son siège, histoire d'être sûr et certain que ce regard se braquait sur Pyro. Il resta dubitatif en voyant les yeux bleus du mutant de glace le fixer avec attention et suivre ses mouvements.  
Et bien ça alors ! Il ne se serait jamais douté que le blondinet puisse le dévorer des yeux de cette manière, en oubliant totalement son très cher John ! Que se passait-il ?!

- Me pousse pas comme ça, connard ! Tsss, tu sais que j'adore la façon dont tu parles de tes conquêtes ! Lok' ?! »  
- Elle était comment ? »  
- Et bien, pour tout te dire, Max, elle était bof. Mais bon, quand une fille me chauffe, je peux pas dire non ! »  
- Oui, on va dire qu'un mutant de feu ça chauffe rapidement… »

Tout en disant ça, Max se tourna vers John, qui regardait distraitement son verre d'alcool. Une fois qu'il eut senti son regard, l'élémentaire de feu releva la tête et fixa le coréen puis Loki. Bobby, lui, ne bougeait plus, c'était tout juste si son regard bleuté n'était pas devenu un océan dégoulinant de fascination.

- Non, non, non, je démens, je suis pas comme ça, moi ! Je saute pas sur tout ce qui passe ! Oh ! Ne me prenez pas pour un obsédé ! Moi si je surchauffe, c'est pour gueuler ! Pas pour baiser à qui mieux-mieux ! »

D'abord ! John avait une étiquette de mauvais garçon, pas de playboy flambeur ! Et puis, les filles ne l'intéressaient que dans la mesure où il pouvait les faire chier. Quoi ! C'était plutôt drôle ! Il s'était amusé avec Elisabeth, à la faire tourner en bourrique comme ça ! Maintenant, y'avait plus de femme dans sa vie ! Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tirait pas son coup quand il en avait envie, mais John ne s'était jamais vu comme un chaud lapin !

- Pour en revenir à la fille, elle était brune, de la même taille que moi, enfin un chouilla plus grande. Des seins à mourir, un look goth à bander, et surtout ces deux mèches blanches… miam ! »

Blanches ???? John et Bobby recrachèrent le contenu de leur verre presque en même temps, manquant de maculer de téquila le barman coréen qui les regardait en s'interrogeant sur leur réaction. Mais… mais…. Max parlait de Malicia. QWAAAAAAAAAA ???! Bobby allait en faire une syncope !! John se tourna vers le glaçon qui n'avait plus bougé depuis la révélation. Il attrapa son verre avant qu'il se fasse geler, mais le bois du comptoir resta à température ambiante... c'était un soulagement... enfin dans une certaine mesure !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les mecs ?! J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ? »  
- Bobby ? On y va ? »

Malicia attrapa le bras de son petit ami, sans s'apercevoir que l'homme assis juste à côté était sa seconde proie de la soirée, elle ne remarqua pas non plus le regard sombre de John qui s'abattait sur elle comme un jugement. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était le barman à qui elle décocha un rapide clin d'œil. Max leva les yeux au ciel. Ainsi donc, son playboy en couche culotte était déjà maqué. Et pas à n'importe quoi ?! A une fille qui trouvait sympa de se faire culbuter dans les toilettes hommes par un parfait inconnu. L'équation lui semblait complètement farfelue. Ils ne faisaient pas un beau couple, ces deux là !

- Non, je veux pas rentrer, casse-toi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de te taper Loki dans mon dos ! Tu croyais que je ne saurais rien ! Ingrate ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Le glaçon fronça les sourcils, et d'un coup de poing glacé, il envoya bouler celle qui était censé partager sa vie avec lui. Il ne croyait plus en elle. Il le savait. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle le trompait depuis plusieurs mois. Mais maintenant, il en avait la preuve ! Son regard se fit dur. Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il le savait... il... pleurait quand même. Mais c'était de rage, oui, de rage... enfin... Non, en fait il chialait comme une madeleine !  
Marie ne connaissait pas Loki, et pour cause, à chaque fois que John et lui venaient, elle n'était pas là, ou avec ce nouveau, là, avec qui elle passait certaines nuits bien chaudes ! Mais fallait la comprendre ! Elle en avait marre de la froideur de son compagnon. Maintenant qu'elle était libre de tout contact, elle voulait sentir quelqu'un de chaud ! Elle lança à son ex un doigt d'honneur bien haut et avant de quitter la salle elle roula un méga patin à Loki qui n'en fut que plus comblé ! Héhé, et bien, il l'aimait bien cette poulette !  
Max bénit pour la cinquième fois consécutive son bar, car il avait fort à parier qu'elle lui aurait sauté dessus à lui aussi... Cette fille était terrifiante !

- J'y crois pas... »  
- Que veux-tu mon grand, elles m'adorent toutes !! »  
- Y'a pas que toi toute façon, y'a Remy, le goth de toute à l'heure, et la moitié de l'institut ! »  
- Bah, faut la comprendre aussi, les élémentaires d'eau et de glace sont pas super au pieu ! »

Pyro tourna son regard rougeâtre vers Loki, lui faisant signe de se la fermer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aiderait Bobby. Il le connaissait, au fond de lui, le popsicle était blessé, alors dire un truc pareil !

- Tiens, je t'offre un remontant. Dis-toi que ça n'en valait pas la peine ! »

Pour couper court aux sarcasmes de Loki, Max posa un verre de vodka/pomme devant le nez du mutant de glace. Loki était bien gentil, des fois, quand il se taisait en fait, car il n'avait aucun tact ! Il blessait les gens très facilement, et ce, sans se rendre compte de ses paroles ! Max fit un petit sourire au mutant de glace qui venait de sécher ses larmes.

- Oui… mais peut-être que Loki à raison. Je ne suis pas très habile pour montrer mes sentiments. Et puis… je suis loin d'être un mec très expansif et imaginatif au lit. »  
- Je vous le disais… Mais bon, étant d'une nature très généreuse, Bobby, je te propose de t'initier aux plaisirs exotiques, et tout ça gratuitement ! Je suis vraiment trop sympathique. Hein ? »  
- Qu… quoi ? »  
- Quoi, quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?! »  
- Arrête de déconner Lok', et puis laisse-le tranquille ! »  
- Mais je déconne pas, John. Qui t'as dit que je pratiquais que la chasse aux minettes ? Tout est bon pour Loki, du moment que ça à un corps potable et un sex appeal à se damner ! Et ton pote est pas mal du tout ! Et puis c'est lui qui a commencé à me déshabiller du regard. Je ne savais pas que tu fantasmais sur les asiat's goldyboy, je t'aurais déjà fait tester ! Aller vient, mon grand, on va s'amuser ! »

Le bras du rouquin attrapa celui du colosse neigeux qui avait pris une teinte cerise à l'allusion du programme que lui laissait entrapercevoir l'asiatique. Si il acceptait l'invitation, il était certain qu'il allait passer une nuit mémorable ! John haussa un sourcil et puis les épaules. Que Bobby fasse ce qu'il voulait avec Loki, du moment qu'ils ne viennent pas lui raconter en détail ce qui pouvait se passer entre deux gars en de pareilles circonstances. De quoi lui faire froid dans le dos ! Après tout le mutant de glace était consentant et pas totalement ivre au point de ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait !

- Je suis vite remplacé, quelle déception... »

Max ricana, envoyant son torchon derrière un tas de bouteilles vides. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le roux lui volait une proie. Mais il espérait qu'il n'y reviendrait pas ! Ce n'était pas comme si il avait, lui aussi, flashé sur Bobby, mais au moins, il aurait eut de la compagnie divertissante pour le petit matin...  
Le blond en face de lui haussa un sourcil, à croire qu'il avait été le seul à ne pas voir les yeux de merlan frit de son ex-camarade de chambre quand il avait fixé Max en le dévorant du regard ! Et bien, non. John ne s'était aperçu de rien ! Il regarda une dernière fois Bobby quitter la boite bras dessus, bras dessous avec Loki. Il eut un frisson dans le dos à la désagréable pensée... que... Loki... était... bisexuel ! Et dire qu'il s'était foutu à poil en toute confiance !!!!


	3. Hérisson et flammes

* * *

**Comme des sauvages  
3**

* * *

- Tu ne les arrêtes pas ? »

Max regarda attentivement l'élémentaire de feu. Il avait toujours vu John comme un de ces prétendus hétérosexuels qui se réveillaient un jour, sans plus aucune œillère, et qui réalisaient avec effroi que toute sa vie, ils étaient passés à côté de tout ce qui aurait pu faire leur bonheur. Il avait peur que Pyro avec son comportement froid et hautain, avec cette attitude pleine d'autosuffisance, coule John dans une solitude qui n'était pas faite pour lui. Quand on connaissait le personnage, on se rendait compte que pour connaître intimement John, il fallait savoir jouer de ruse avec Pyro ; cette barrière en acier oxydé qui dissimulait toutes les peurs, toutes les faiblesses d'un être entier, généreux et juste. Étonnant, n'est-il pas ? Pourtant c'est ce qu'était John.

- Bobby sait se défendre, tu sais. »  
- Je voulais plutôt insinuer que… En faite, je pensais que tu t'étais rendu compte de l'intérêt que te portait et te porte toujours Loki. Je sais que pour lui, l'amour ne veut rien dire, mais je sais qu'il n'arrête pas de te dévorer des yeux. »  
- Bah… je m'en contrefous, ok ?! Loki c'est juste un ami ! J'ignorais d'ailleurs qu'il... »

John eut un frisson de dégout pour celui qu'il avait considéré comme un ami, un bras droit ! Se dire que ce gars était bisexuel et qu'en plus il avait du... fantasmer sur lui. Horreur ! Pyro n'était pas un être fantasmatique ! Il n'avait jamais voulu attirer les foudres de rêves plus ou moins érotiques. Il se sentait presque insulté de cette découverte ! En tout cas, Loki pourrait toujours ramer, il ne serait pas pardonné de si tôt !

- Et Bobby ? »  
- Que vas-tu insinuer ?! »

Max soupira, le regard enflammé de John l'incita à se taire, et à ne pas déclencher la gâchette enflammée et prompte du brun à lui donner une excuse pour lui refaire le portrait ! Max leva les mains, signe qu'il stoppait là la discussion. Un client eut la bonne idée de se faire entendre, le hérisson se dirigea rapidement vers celui-ci et lui servit une demi pression avant de retourner vers John. Ses coudes frappèrent le dessus du bar d'un ton autoritaire tandis que le coréen se baissait vers lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Quand on s'est parlé la première fois, tu n'as pas arrêté de me bassiner avec ce gars. J'étais persuadé que t'en étais complètement dingue ! Tu te rends compte que je sais tout de lui sans jamais l'avoir vu, tout du moins avoir discuté avec ! Une nuit entière, John... Une nuit entière où tu l'as tour à tour aimé et détesté sous mes yeux. »  
- Non, non… Bobby et moi on a grandi ensemble, je crois qu'on est comme des frères. Mais il n'y a rien eut de plus. J'ai grandi avec lui ! Quand j'ai décidé de faire ma propre route, je pensais secrètement qu'il m'accompagnerait. C'est dur de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Il m'a appris tellement de chose, il m'a appris à ne plus être seul, à m'ouvrir un tant soit peu aux autres. Je l'ai suivi avec toute la confiance qu'il me restait. Et pourtant, mon chemin n'était pas le sien, et inversement. Il a fini par me traîner comme un boulet dans son couple, dans sa vie qui n'était définitivement pas mienne. On se perdait... j'ai préféré m'en aller. »  
- Je vois. »

Max se recula en inclinant la tête, ainsi, il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre les deux élémentaires, c'était étonnant ! Peut-être qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose, et que ça ne s'était jamais fait. Peut-être pour leur bien, finalement. L'oméga sourit, un peu plus pour lui-même que pour le visage qui le regardait attentivement puis il passa une main rapide dans la chevelure caramel.

- J'adore cette couleur, elle te va bien. »  
- Merci… hm... Max ? »  
- Oui ? »  
- Je… »

**------------------------------------**

- C'est pour cette raison que les mutants doivent se regrouper et combattre ensemble ! Pour notre survie !!! »

Pyro était tout à coup pris d'une très forte migraine, sa main massa son cuir chevelu, mais impossible de rester debout. Alors le mutant tituba quelques instants puis quitta la droite de Magneto. Ce long discours le saoulait de toute façon, John préférait l'action aux discours certes motivants, mais atrocement longs et rébarbatifs. En plus quand il couvait une migraine comme celle-là de simples mots devenaient une torture. Il passa devant Psylocke, Arclight et Callisto sans les regarder, depuis que le clan Oméga les avait rejoint ainsi que Caïn et Jamie, Pyro se sentait moins coupable d'abandonner son nouveau maître à penser. Il était bien entouré, il pouvait donc se mettre dans un coin et laisser ce mal de crâne lui exploser violemment et tranquillement les neurones. Depuis qu'il maîtrisait son feu, les migraines se faisaient de moins en moins violentes, voir quasi inexistantes. C'était étrange que celle-ci soit aussi forte que celles qui l'avaient pris d'assaut durant sa puberté !  
Il descendit le monticule de terre assez abruptement, commençant à ne plus rien discerner devant lui. Le noir obscurcissait sa vue, un bourdonnement sévère le coupa du reste du monde. C'était comme si... comme si le gène X se mettait à faire n'importe quoi ! Une fois arrivé en bas, le mutant avec lequel il s'était pris le bec quelques jours plus tôt, s'approcha de lui. Pyro le ressentit plus qu'il ne le vit, il n'avait pas retenu son nom, juste son pouvoir, qui lui avait valu le surnom d'Hérissonman.

- Ça ne va pas ?! »  
- Mal au crâne ! »

Pyro n'aimait pas être vu dans cette déplorable situation. Il n'aimait pas que les autres puissent voir ses faiblesses, alors il avait répondu agressivement, espérant que le chinois se casse et le laisse faire face à ses soucis tout seul. Cependant, les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent au lieu de s'éloigner. Quelque part ça le soulagea, car John commençait à angoisser face à cette crise, est-ce que son pouvoir allait changer ? Est-ce qu'il allait le perdre ?  
La main du chinois l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna vers sa tente sans mot dire. Il aida l'élémentaire de feu à s'allonger rapidement, restant à ses côtés sans rien lui dire. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de ne pas être seul. Et Même si l'asiatique ne pourrait rien faire si son état empirait, John savait pertinemment que seul, ça serait encore plus dur. Alors il ferma les yeux, essayant de se décontracter. Le seul représentant mâle du clan Oméga se rapprocha, une main fraîche se posa sur son crâne, le contact brutal par le changement de température le fit soupirer.  
Bientôt la douleur se fit moins vive, bientôt l'élémentaire de feu put enfin ré-ouvrir les yeux et s'apercevoir que le chinois l'observait un tant soit peu inquiet de son état.

- Tu veux ma photo ?! »  
- Ne me prends pas pour un adversaire. Je fais parti du même clan que toi, ok ? Maintenant je suis un membre de la confrérie, tout comme toi. Je m'appelle Maxwell Jordan, et toi ? »  
- John… St John Allerdyce. »  
- Ça pète comme nom ! »

Pyro grogna. Tu parles, Charles ! Ça pétait tellement que sa famille l'avait fichu dehors en s'apercevant qu'ils avaient engendré un monstre ! Un nom pourri qu'il maudissait du fin fond de son cœur. John fit la moue, il préférait passer à autre chose ! Et comme d'habitude, sa technique défensive préférée s'avéra être l'attaque.

- Et toi, t'es pas chinois ? Tu devrais avoir un nom chinois ! »  
- Je suis coréen mon pote, et juste à moitié. Mon père est tout aussi américain que toi ! »  
- Erreur, je suis australien ! »  
- C'est presque pareille ! »  
- Hey ! Te fou pas de ma gueule le bridé ! »  
- Je suis sûr que tu dois te dire la même chose. Chinois, Coréens, Japonais… c'est presque pareille, non ? Du moment que ça parle pas anglais et que c'est petit jaune et bridé... »  
- Pas faux ! »  
- Au moins tu es franc ! »  
- Toujours ! »

Surtout quand ça l'arrangeait, en fait. Mais c'était un fait, John n'avait pas peur de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait. Souvent on le détestait pour ça, mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait bien être haï par les autres. John était bien seul, tout du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. En fait, il avait peur de se faire abandonner encore une fois. Et là encore, il préférait se protéger en repoussant tout le monde, en abandonnant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de trop s'approcher.

- Dois-je te laisser ? »  
- J'ai besoin de personne ! Cependant... Magnéto risque de pas être super heureux si... »  
- Si ? »  
- T'as peur du feu ? »  
- Si j'en avais peur, je t'aurais déjà laissé depuis un moment ! T'es bouillant comme l'enfer. »  
- Si je contrôle plus rien... J'ai peur de tout cramer, comme quand j'étais gosse. »

Max haussa un sourcil. Il avait pas mal morflé lui aussi quand son pouvoir s'était réveillé. Avoir une dizaine d'année et sentir sa propre peau se déchirer dans une douleur insupportable. Les humains ne pouvaient pas se rendre compte de leur calvaire. Les regards tendus sur eux ne prenaient jamais en compte les heures et les jours de souffrances diverses et variées... Et il y avait des mutants qui ressentaient cette douleur plus d'une fois dans leur vie. Après ces sombres pensées, Maxwell envoya un sourire digne de ce nom à John, tandis qu'il lui envoyait une claque amicale sur le dessus du torse.

- Bouge pas, je vais chercher un extincteur alors, je voudrais pas finir en kebab d'hérisson… »

Les bras de l'asiatique tirèrent les draps sur son corps. Mieux valait éviter les grandes différences de températures, après tout, ils étaient au milieu de nul part, dans un bois, en pleine nuit... La température ne devait pas excéder les quinze degrés, tandis que le corps qui était allongé à ses côtés frôlait bien les cinquante. Bouillant au point que les doigts frais du coréen souffraient à chaque fois qu'ils entraient en contact avec cette fièvre volcanique.  
Pendant toute la nuit Max resta auprès de Pyro qui après de longues heures de silence, décida de briser la glace. Après tout, avec ce qu'il avait mis au bridé, celui-ci continuait de s'occuper de lui, il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'être complaisant en retour. En guise de remerciement, John fit quelque chose d'impensable, puisque tout ceux qui avaient réussi à l'approcher avaient du attendre de nombreuses années avant ce miracle : John s'ouvrit, John se mit à discuter, sans crainte, sans retenue. Ils discutèrent ensemble comme deux êtres civilisés, pas une seule insulte, pas une seule joute verbale. Ou plutôt, John lui raconta sa vie, Bobby, Malicia, le feu, et maintenant sa révélation… Magneto.

- Au faite, on te surnomme comment, car Hérisonman, c'est pas top ! »  
- Moi ? On me nomme Quill, ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi, sinon, c'est Max ! Mais j'aime bien... Hérisonman, ça fait super héros ! »

Deux rires s'élevèrent de la tente. Le regard d'Erik glissa à l'intérieur, intrigué d'entendre le jeune John rire à gorge déployée. Il le fut plus en voyant John parler aussi amicalement avec le petit rebelle du clan Oméga. Cela dit, il n'insista pas et délaissant les deux jeunes hommes, il continua sa route, car il voulait parler avec ce dénommé Caïn.

- Quill ? Comme, la plume, mais c'est débile. »  
- Ouaip ! A qui le dis-tu ! »  
- Bon, alors je t'appellerais Max. »  
- Sans problème, John. »

Pourquoi avait-il souri en entendant un parfait inconnu l'appeler par son prénom ? Pyro n'aurait su le dire. Mais après cette nuit, il s'était réveillé dans ses bras, presque chaque matin. Quill était devenu rapidement sa tempérance, et lorsque Pyro et le Fléau se prenaient le bec, c'était Max qui venait s'interposer au risque de s'en prendre une. Et chaque fois que Jamie poussait John dans ses derniers retranchements, c'était Max qui venait le calmer. Ils se séparaient bien difficilement, et lorsque John s'absentait pour se balader en ville ou faire une mission volcanique, l'Oméga le suivait... toujours.  
John se souvenait particulièrement de la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec l'asiatique, il se souvenait de son regard, de ses mains dans son dos, et surtout du regard mitigé de Jamie quand il les avait trouvés nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, barbotant dans le lac que John avait réchauffé pour son compagnon. Il s'était sentit bafoué, alors il avait repoussé Max pour mettre au clair les idées de Jamie qui n'en furent que renforcées par la colère rouge et les insultes qui fusèrent à bon train.  
Le lendemain un nouveau membre arriva, un autre élémentaire de feu : Loki, qui avait tout fait pour que Max les laisse tranquille. Et lorsque Phœnix avait dézingué tout le monde, Pyro avait cru que Max était mort... Mais aujourd'hui il était là. Et John ne savait quoi en penser. L'élémentaire de feu soupira, comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il était désolé de son changement de comportement, et que surtout son ancien compagnon lui manquait.

- Max… j'ai cru que tu étais… »  
- Je le suis ! »

Pyro parut surpris, il n'était pas le seul à vrai dire. Max l'était encore plus que lui. Il était bien mort, il avait senti son corps s'effriter puis disparaître en compagnie d'Arclight.

- J'en sais rien ! J'ai ré-ouvert les yeux dans un coin paumé, complètement nu ! Après ça, j'ai décidé de me ranger. »  
- Tu aurais pu venir me voir ! »  
- Je voulais te laisser tranquille avec Loki. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Loki et toi, les deux feux follets du groupe. Vous alliez si bien ensemble… j'ai juste cru… »  
- Tsss ! Reverse-moi une vodka pomme ! »  
- Tout de suite ! »

Il avait cru quoi, hein ? Loki et lui c'était une alliance de pouvoir, une alliance d'hormones en fusion. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec Robert Drake ou Maxwel Jordan. Loki ne pouvait pas remplacer l'un d'entre eux. Jamais. Sa main se resserra sur le verre tendu. Il aurait voulu le lui dire. Lui dire à quel point, il avait compté sur lui, combien il s'était effondré lorsque le coréen avait été déclaré mort. Hum... quelque part, il avait haï Bobby de l'avoir sauvé quand il n'avait pas vu le regard bienveillant de l'asiatique.

- Cette soirée était trop géniale ! »

John tituba de droite à gauche sur son tabouret, la salle était vide depuis une bonne heure, et Max s'affairait à tout nettoyer. Une fois sa mission terminée, le coréen soupira, regardant l'élémentaire de feu complètement ivre, à chaque fois que le mutant de feu buvait, il ne savait pas s'arrêter ! Il allait en faire quoi bon dieu ! Max haussa les épaules, c'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait John se mettre dans cet état, et souvent c'était pour cacher quelque chose que même l'élémentaire n'était pas prêt à accepter. Il attrapa Pyro par la taille et le tira vers la sortie. Maintenant, il se récupérait cet éméché et il allait devoir le traîner dans les escaliers, c'était son boulot... une vieille habitude qui reprendrait rapidement le dessus.

- Aide-moi un peu ! »  
- J'y peux rien… ça tangue ! Dis à ces putains d'escaliers d'arrêter de danser ! »

C'est ça, il en avait de bonne lui ! Comment il pouvait demander à ces pauvres escaliers d'arrêter de faire quelques choses qu'ils n'étaient même pas en mesure de faire de toute façon ! Le coréen soupira et s'armant de toutes ses forces, il fit grimper Pyro sur son dos, oui, voilà c'était un peu mieux comme ça !

- Tu me tueras ! »  
- Pourquoi ?! »  
- Mon pauvre dos ! »  
- Je suis gros ?! »  
- Non, t'es consistant ! »

Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il avait l'impression de retourner quelques mois plus tôt. L'époque de la confrérie était peut-être les plus beaux moments de sa vie. C'est en pensant à ces nuits d'intimités que le coréen chemina à travers les rues malfamées, avec un fardeau qui ronflait depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Un murmure le surprit, John venait de l'appeler...  
Son pied poussa une porte qui grinça sinistrement. Il ne vivait pas dans un magnifique studio avec vue imprenable sur un parc quelconque, non, c'était plutôt la zone ce quartier, mais c'était suffisant pour lui ! Il n'avait pas à craindre la racaille du bloc d'en face, et puis, ici, il pouvait passer pour un simple humain. Le jeune homme fit tomber John dans son lit qui en profita pour grogner de mécontentement.

- Maxeuh !? »  
- Quoi !? »  
- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé, t'es con ! Loki ne m'a jamais, mais jamais intéressé, en plus il te remplaçait vraiment mal. T'es nul… trop nul... j'avais... j'avais besoin... »

Maxwell soupira, il rabattit les draps sur l'élémentaire de feu qui s'y roula joyeusement. Il le savait, maintenant, il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il n'avait pas voulu presser John. Et lorsqu'il avait cru que ses sentiments étaient partagés, Pyro s'était éloigné. Ensuite, il l'avait fui en restant collé contre Loki. Alors... qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Qu'aurait-il dû croire ?  
Baigné d'une lumière dorée, Pyro avait fermé ses yeux olive pour se rendormir prestement. C'était la première fois que le coréen voyait un tel phénomène se produire. John faisait toujours des trucs bizarres quand il était saoul, ou bien fatigué, voir même énervé, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec lui. Combien de fois s'était-il cramé en le touchant, combien de fois, la tente avait dû être changée ?! Il était un brin maso, en fait ! Mais étrangement, il ne pouvait se soustraire de l'emprise qu'avait John sur lui. Quill s'avança, et du bout des doigts il caressa l'aura de Pyro. C'était quelque chose de doux, de chaud et terriblement paisible. Il était rare que l'élémentaire de feu soit bercé par une telle tranquillité.

- Dors bien… »

------------------------------------------

Hein ?! Quoi, où, quand, qu'est-ce ? John Allerdyce se leva précipitamment étant persuadé d'avoir crié quelque chose. C'était con, il s'était lui-même réveillé ! Il devait avoir fait un cauchemar ou quelque chose lui ressemblant. Non pas un de ces cauchemars qui le terrorisait, mais un de ces cauchemars idiots dans lesquels il se retrouvait face à des monstres polymorphes qui se dandinaient comme des pingouins...  
Quelque chose grogna derrière lui, puis les draps bougèrent, faisant s'engouffrer un courant d'air glacial qui le fit frissonner. Pyro émergeait lentement, alors quand dix choses étranges se posèrent sur son torse, il mit quelques secondes avant d'identifier ces dites choses comme des doigts. Il avait manqué un truc là ? Non ?

- Hein ???! »

Le mutant s'extirpa des couvertures laissant apparaître, un visage paisible et endormi, couvert de… pics ?

- Max ? »

Un groumpf lui arriva dans les oreilles pendant que le coréen se retournait négligemment, décider à dormir, encore un peu. Ainsi donc, il était chez Max !? Pyro avait du mal à se souvenir de quoi que se soit après le départ de Loki et Bobby. Il avait trop bu, fallait dire les vodka/pomme s'étaient succédées dans une rapide monotonie. Après tout, fallait bien qu'il arrête son cerveau de cogiter sur la passé. Le passé, c'était le passé !  
Un sourire passa sur son visage en repensant à Bobby. Est-ce que Drake était en train de se réveiller quelque part, avec un homme à la chevelure de feu à ses côtés ? Il espérait que le roux ne fasse pas de mal à son glaçon. Popsicle était quelqu'un de fragile, à bien des égards, alors le savoir avec un flambeur… haheum ! Ce n'était pas tellement rassurant. Cependant, il oublia bien vite Bobby, car devant lui, y'avait plus important ! Vu la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'omoplate droite, Max avait dû se frotter contre lui, et quand il dormait, il oubliait un peu qu'il ressemblait à un porc-épic !

- Maaaaaaax ! »  
- Quoi... »

Les yeux bridés de son camarade s'ouvrirent, il passa maladroitement un coup de main dessus, les débarrassant de ces maudites traces de sommeil qui lui collaient les paupières. Que se sassait-il donc, hum ? L'asiatique secoua la tête hagard, et tandis qu'il banda les muscles de son visage, les pics retournèrent se cacher sous sa peau.

- Quoi ?!!! Tu m'as planté le dos, encore une fois ! T'as de la chance que je ne fasse pas d'allergie ! Retire-moi ces trucs !!!! »  
- Pardon ! Viens t'assoir. »

La main de Max tapota le matelas à ses côtés, attendant que le postérieur de l'élémentaire de feu le rejoigne. Les yeux en face des trous, le coréen regarda ses méfaits. Ce n'était pas fait exprès, mais quand il s'endormait, il ne contrôlait plus son pouvoir ou plutôt ses muscles, et ce qui devait arriver, arrivait ! Il débarrassa l'épaule du pyromane de ses pics rétractables. C'était une vieille habitude, cette constatation le fit sourire d'ailleurs. Combien de fois avait-il pourfendu la peau chaude de son compagnon d'armes ?!  
Une fois les épines jetées dans la corbeille, Max passa ses mains sur l'épaule de John, il massa les rougeurs qui lui recouvraient la peau, comme pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Quand ce n'était pas voulu, c'était un rituel. Il sentit le corps du brun se détendre sous la caresse et une nuque leste tomba mollement en arrière recouvrant ses doigts fins d'une nuée caramel. Un sourire franchit les lèvres de Quill qui, hypnotisé par la soudaine courbe du corps du mutant de feu, s'approcha pour déposer un baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Voilà, y'a plus rien ! »  
- Et fait plus attention ! »  
- J'y peux rien ! »  
- Un jour je me les prendrais dans les yeux… je vais être content ! »  
- Arrête de ronchonner ! »

Le coréen se leva sans plus de cérémonie, s'ils commençaient comme ça dès le matin, ils allaient finir ça avec les poings. Max ne voulait pas fêter leurs retrouvailles avec des engueulades tendues par un Pyro enorgueilli. Si le brun avait un problème -et vu la dose d'alcool ingurgitée, il en avait un beau- Max ne voulait pas en faire les frais !  
Bien décidé d'être un hôte parfait, il attrapa sa cafetière et se mit en devoir de fournir un petit déjeuner consistant à son camarade, car Pyro mangeait comme quatre au petit déj, c'était, ça aussi un rituel !

- Brioche, œufs sur le plat, bacon et café fort. Ça te va ?! »  
- Tu sais comment me parler ! »  
- Je connais l'oiseau ! »

Le studio était assez calme, normal, les voisins dormaient encore, mais sinon, on entendait tout ce qui se passait derrière les cloisons en papier. Ils devaient en profiter à fond, car dans pas moins d'une heure le couple d'en face se mettrait à se bastonner. Pyro resta donc en parfaite observation de son ami, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Enfoncé dans le matelas et allongé de tout son long, le garçon au zipo soupira. Ses mouvements étaient patauds et discontinus, Max n'était visiblement pas encore totalement opérationnel, sa chevelure qui avait poussé le gênait à chaque mouvement, John se demanda pourquoi son ami ne l'avait pas coupé. Peut-être parce que comme ça, il était diablement sexy...

- Max ? »  
- Quoi ? »  
- En faite j'ai pas faim, te bile pas ! »  
- HEIN ? Depuis quand t'as pas faim le matin, toi, t'es malade ????! »  
- Non… je viens juste de réaliser un truc de malade. »  
- Quoi ?! »

Face au silence du zippoboy, Max n'insista pas, mais il ne démordit pas de sa première mission. John avait un souci, ça il le savait ! Apparemment le problème venait de lui sauter au cou, vu la léthargie dans laquelle le brun se laissa tomber. Max avait appris à ne pas poser de questions, les réponses n'en venaient que plus vite. A la place, il continua de faire son petit déjeuner. Une assiette remplie s'approcha du morfal de service, qui la repoussa d'un mouvement lent et avenant. Il n'avait pas faim ! Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

- Hey, parle-moi ! T'as mal au crâne ?  
- Nooon. Je viens juste de m'apercevoir qu'un mec pouvait… m'intéresser. C'est complètement naze ! »  
- Oh, ce n'est que ça ?! T'en fait pas... Allez, mange ! »


	4. Hérisson et flammes II

* * *

**Comme des sauvages  
4**

* * *

- Hey, le porc qui pic ! »

Max leva les yeux au ciel, à cause de la voix désagréable qui s'adressait à lui. Il ne daigna pas se retourner, ni même répondre à cette boutade qui était digne de Pyro, si elle n'avait pas eut cette intonation vraiment mesquine. Il n'aimait pas Loki, pour tout dire, il le haïssait ! Depuis que Monsieur était arrivé, il disait que sa voix était d'or et que par conséquent, on devait suivre ses ordres ! Mais Max n'était pas comme les autres, il ne s'écrasait pas devant ce type, justement. Le brun se retourna enfin toisant d'un regard froid le second asiatique du groupe. Et manque de bol, le contrôle mental de Loki ne prenait pas sur lui ! Alors il avait doublement raison de se dresser contre lui !

- Quoi ! »  
- John est un mutant de feu, comme moi. J'aimerais que toi et ton petit pouvoir de pacotille vous restiez loin de lui ! Je suis de catégorie quatre, comme lui, toi tu n'es qu'une catégorie deux ! On mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes mon gars ! Toi tu fais parti du menu fretin, nous, nous sommes des dieux face à toi ! John perd son temps avec des minus dans ton genre. Il est normal qu'il veuille quelque chose de mieux. C'est pour cette raison que je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec lui. Et je n'hésiterais pas à le rendre virulent envers ta personne si tu ne te casses pas tout seul comme un grand. Pyro, lui, je peux le manipuler… sans problème ! »  
- Si je le laisse tranquille, tu en feras de même ? »  
- Oui. »  
- Je ne vous dérangerais plus… Mais, Loki, rend-le heureux ! Il le mérite. »

Rend-le, heureux ? Il se demandait si John n'avait jamais été vraiment heureux. Son ancienne vie, avant les X-men, il n'en parlait jamais, mais certaines nuits, plongé dans ses cauchemars, Max savait que ce passé avait été horrible et qu'à jamais, John en souffrirait. Il vivait avec des démons, enfermés dans une boite au fond de son cœur, et à force de les protéger, il se faisait dévorer par eux. Il voulait ouvrir cette boite et tout faire flamber ! Mais Pyro restait hermétiquement fermé.  
C'était désespérant de ne pouvoir aider la personne que l'on aimait. D'être toujours là mais incapable de lui tendre une main salvatrice. Il avait échoué en tant qu'Oméga, il l'avait laissé aux mains de Loki qui n'avait finalement rien fait de plus que lui. Ils l'avaient observé de loin, pensant prendre soin de lui. Mais seul Pyro pouvait aider John... Maxwell soupira. Ça faisait bien dix minutes que son ami s'était roulé dans les draps et n'avait pas desserré les dents.

- John ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Je te plais ? »  
- Tsss ! »

La main de John lui fit signe de se taire. Mais pour une fois, Maxwell n'attendrait pas que John se décide à parler. Il allait le faire pour lui. Tant pis si ça finissait dans les cris, tant pis si ça finissait dans les coups. Il avait testé la passivité, et rien de bon n'en était sorti. Maxwell voulait aider John, il voulait aider Pyro, mais il voulait aussi s'aider. Il allait mettre tout à plat sur table, et il espérait que John soit coopératif.

- Je me demande si tu n'as jamais aimé qui que se soit, et si tu en seras un jour capable. Je n'ai pas la prétention de demander ton cœur, mais si tu me laisses l'occasion de soigner ton âme, alors je ferais de mon mieux. Je ne suis pas Loki, je ne suis pas un mutant élémentaire. Je n'ai qu'un petit niveau deux et un pouvoir de pacotille par rapport au tien, je ne suis pas non plus un top model, mais je pense ne rien avoir à envier aux autres... Oui, je suis un homme, mais John... est-ce vraiment si important ? »

Il voulait simplement le rendre heureux. Faire de sa vie quelque chose de constructif. Il voulait arrêter ce feu stérile et rancunier, pour faire place à un feu dévorant et plein de vie. Non, Max ne voulait plus faire changer le monde, il commençait à prendre l'habitude de cette vie imparfaite, il commençait à se faire à tout ça. Les Omega étaient morts, son ancien, lui, l'était aussi. Quill était en paix, avec lui-même et avec tout le reste. Depuis sa nouvelle vie, Maxwell avait décidé de devenir quelqu'un d'heureux. Ce n'était jamais que des petits riens, mais c'était déjà ça ! Il voulait offrir cette chance à John.

- Tu veux dire que… ? »

L'élémentaire de feu haussa un sourcil, bon, ok, ils étaient proches, mais peut-être trop pour faire un truc pareil. Hein ? Hey ! Mais pourquoi Max s'approchait de lui de cette façon, et pourquoi il lui caressait le visage. Mais enfin, en voilà des manières ! Retire tes sales pattes de là, c'est ce qu'il s'apprêta à dire, mais c'est bien difficile de parler quand une langue autre que la votre se glisse à l'intérieur de votre bouche. HEY ! Non, non, mais attend, pouce, pouce !!! C'était de la triche là ! Les joues de l'élémentaire de feu se teintèrent rapidement de rouge peut-être à cause de la gêne, à moins que ce ne soit d'une certaine excitation… Non, NON ! Pas de l'excitation, ce n'était pas… ha… Non pas la main là ! John essaya de fuir l'emprise de Max, légèrement paniqué, mais au lieu de le lâcher, le coréen le serra un peu plus.  
Max fit un rapide sourire, il ne rata pas une seule image du visage surpris et décontenancé du brun qu'il observait au travers de ses cils sombres. La main du hérisson glissa un peu plus fermement le long du jean de Mr Allerdyce. Ça y'était ! Il sentait le corps de John prendre un certain plaisir, d'ailleurs la chaleur du corps du pyromane grimpa comme une flèche. Le brun décoloré fit un vif mouvement de bassin histoire de bien faire comprendre à Max qu'il… qu'il haaaaaaaaa, non horreur ! Sa nième tentative d'évasion venait de se solder par un échec critique... les doigts de Max frôlant son entrejambe.  
Cependant, John ne se décida pas à se laisser faire sans rien dire ou faire. Pas question ! Même si Max l'intéressait d'un certain côté, il n'était pas prêt à faire de telles choses avec un autre homme. Non, ça ne l'intéressait pas ! Ils étaient amis ! On ne pouvait pas faire ça entre potes ! C'est en tout cas ce qu'il se répétait comme une litanie pour ne pas sombrer dans un bienêtre qu'il ne voulait pas gouter et qu'il combattait avec force. Une vague de chaleur inonda son cœur, mais au lieu d'y céder, John passa une fois de plus à l'attaque défensive.

- Haaaaa ! Putain, tu m'as mordu la langue ! »  
- Je me défens ! »  
- De moi ? Tu me prends pour qui ?! »  
- Un putain de dérangé ! Ok ?! »  
- Va te faire voir ! »  
- Toi-même du gland ! »  
- Enculé ! »  
- Non, justement, c'est toi ! »

Max plissa les yeux, et d'un coup sec et rapide, il balança une droite dans la tronche de cake de son soi-disant ami, qui ne se fit pas prier pour riposter immédiatement par un coup de boule enflammé. Il aimait Pyro, il l'aimait vraiment. Mais parfois, alors que tout allait bien, l'enflammé se mettait à dire des trucs qui pouvaient blesser. C'était fait exprès, pas dans le sens où John voulait faire du mal aux autres, mais ce manège avant tout auto-défensif leur faisaient du mal à tout les deux.  
Une guerre venait d'être déclarée dans l'appartement, tant pis pour les voisins ! Max tomba du lit sous le choc frontal qu'il venait de se prendre, il profita du court instant où il fut invisible aux yeux de son compagnon pour s'armer de son armure de pics, car ça allait être sérieux. C'était toujours comme ça... Entre eux, ça finissait un jour où l'autre par exploser. Il ne pouvait pas jouer toujours la carte de la tempérance. Lui aussi était vif et sauvage, alors de temps en temps, les concessions, il se le mettait au fion et il fracassait le brun pour lui remettre les idées d'aplomb.  
Ce n'était pas une petite guéguerre, jamais, ils se faisaient vraiment mal, mais au moins, les cicatrices se fermaient plus facilement que celles laissées par un mot trop douloureux qui les écorchaient vifs ! Un clic se fit entendre, le zippo était prêt à être utilisé, c'est pour ça que rapidement, Max sauta sur le lit et balança une rasade de pics que John évita presque en totalité grâce à la couette molletonnée, couette qui malheureusement, si elle pouvait survivre à cette attaque, ne survécu pas à la décharge enflammée de Pyro. Du feu, hein ? Pour pas changer ! Quill commençait à savoir y faire avec le feu. Le coréen sauta lestement par terre et attrapa sa poêle encore chaude pour la balancer sur le crâne de son camarade. Ça, il ne s'y était pas attendu le Pyro, et après un son métallique, et un grand silence pendant lequel un bruit de flammes pas du tout contentes se fit entendre… John arma ses deux zippo pour faire cramer le hérisson vif. Non, mais là, si il voulait finir en brochette qu'il le dise !  
La bataille reprit après ce court instant d'énervement, Max délesta tout ses placards : un peu plus de la moitié de sa vaisselle dans un vacarme mortel, tandis que sa peinture prenait une teinte fumée qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Maintenant qu'ils en étaient au corps à corps, puisque les zippo de John étaient à sec et que, Max n'avait plus aucune vaisselle d'utilisable, le coréen pu démontrer que le taï kwen do était une discipline que Pyro devrait suivre très rapidement, car un bruit sinistre suivi d'un putain j'ai mal clôtura la bagarre.

- Tu m'as déboîté l'épaule ducon ! »  
- T'avais qu'à pas me chercher ! »  
- Pauvre tâche ! »  
- Chaudasse ! »  
- Quoi ?! Répète ça ! »  
- Va te faire mettre, et puis dégage de chez moi ! »

Pyro se retrouva donc dehors, torse nu, sans chaussure, le T-shirt envoyé par la fenêtre quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de ses vans, et pour sûr, Max avait fait exprès de viser le sommet de son crâne. Il tendit un majeur levé au hérisson en furie qui se tenait à la fenêtre, fenêtre qu'il claqua violemment après avoir balancé une injure. Ça c'était une dispute ! D'ailleurs tout le voisinage était installé perplexe à sa fenêtre pour observer le vaincu.  
Tss ! Le brun balança une série de jurons, pour se donner contenance, puis, une fois habillé, il se traîna jusque chez lui, encore rempli de courbatures. Maxwell n'y avait pas été de main morte !

------------------------------------------------

- Arrête. »  
- Non, toi d'abord. »  
- Non, toi… »  
- Non, toi d'abord… »  
- Ben alors on arrête pas !!! »

Bobby sauta sur Loki et lui arracha à nouveau ses vêtements, non, mais sérieux, pourquoi il s'était rhabillé entre temps ! Ses lèvres goûtèrent, re-goûtèrent, re-re-re-re-re-goûtèrent à celles du coréen, qu'il lâcha à contre cœur, voyant arriver dans la pièce un John de fort mauvais poil. Ha ouai... c'est vrai qu'ils squattaient la chambre de Pyro.

- Vous foutez quoi dans MON lit ! »  
- Heuuu ben en faite, ma chambre est en bordel, alors... et je pensais pas que tu reviendrais si vite, alors... »  
- J'y crois pas, vous avez fait ça dans MON lit ! »  
- Deux fois ! »  
- Non, trois ! »  
- T'es sûr ?! »  
- Oui, car là, on allait entamer la quatrième ! Mais suit un peu Loki, suit ! »  
- Ha ouai, c'est vrai ! Bon, ben John, on est un peu… occupé là, donc… si tu pouvais nous laisser… en tout cas, je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce glaçon là, il est chaud comme la braise ! »  
- Peut-être parce qu'il a un bon prof ! »  
- Sûrement ! Bon ben on retourne sous la couette, je crois qu'il va me violer ! »

John papillonna des yeux, regardant Bobby sauter sur les lèvres de Loki, et le dézapper en trois tours de mains, nan mais, mais… haaaaaaaaaaaa ! SON liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! John serra les dents, il se fit un peu de place sur SON lit histoire d'attraper quelques affaires, et surtout recharger ses briquets. Mais, mais, ils allaient arrêter de faire des bruits pareils avec leur bouche et leur gorge ! Oh ! Ils n'étaient pas dans un bordel là, mais dans SA chambre !!!! Le tas informe des couvertures devint un peu plus épais, et lorsqu'un gémissement plus prononcé sortit de la bouche de Bobby, pour lui arriver aux oreilles, John failli s'étouffer d'indignation. Mais lorsqu'il se fit secouer quelque peu... le regard flamboyant de John les fusilla. Mais vraiment sans gêne !!! Ils étaient en train de… Pyro n'en revenait pas ! Le matelas à ressorts dansait sous les mouvements de Loki, et lui avec ! Ils auraient pu au moins attendre qu'il ait fini !

- Vous auriez pu attendre que je sois sorti, je voulais juste… »  
- Han, oui… »  
- … prendre mes affaires et… partir…. »  
- Loki, plus vite… »  
- Vous occupez pas de moi, hein ?! »  
- Putain t'es trop bon, Bob ! »  
- Et surtout faites comme chez vous ! »  
- Loki, encore, encoooore… »

John balança un coup de tatane dans le fessier de Loki et disparut de sa chambre, alors que Bobby s'égosillait que ce dernier coup de rein était un délice. Horreur et damnation ! Comment le gentil et timide Robert Drake pouvait faire de telles choses avec le manipulateur d'esprit ?!

- On ne peut plus être tranquille chez soi ! »

Jamie lisait un livre, attablé devant la chaîne boursière de Wall Street, John s'approcha, il ne semblait pas gêné par le boucan que faisaient les deux mâles en rut un peu plus loin ?! Ha ben non, évidement, il avait mit Wall Street à fond dans le casque sans fil ! Autant dire que John se sentait délaissé. Il avait fait quoi pour mériter ça ! Sa mimine attrapa son téléphone portable. Ha non, jamais ! Il n'appellerait pas Max pour se faire pardonner…

- Loki !!! »  
- Bobby !!!!! »

Bon, y'a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis ! Hein ? C'est ce qu'il se dît lorsqu'il appuya sur la touche de son répertoire pour voir que Max avait bien fait son travail et avait entré son numéro pendant qu'il comatait dans son lit. Il inspira, expira, légèrement tendu. Très peu fier de se sentir légèrement chauffé par les cris qui allaient bon train à quelques pas de là. Pyro soupira une nouvelle fois, la main crispée sur le combiné eut un soubresaut incontrôlé lorsque la voix du coréen se fit entendre. Sèche, froide, détachée... John se sentit plomber sous le allo qui venait d'être énoncé.

- Allo ? Max… je… je… »  
- C'est quoi ce bruit ? »  
- Loki et Bobby… »  
- Ça s'amuse bien on dirait. »  
- Ouai… dans mon lit… MON LIT !!! »  
- Je compatis... Bon... ben à plus tard ! »  
- Nan, attends ! Max ?! Heu… je voulais te dire… je… me… mais c'est toi qu'à commencé ! Pauvre cloche ! »  
- Andouille ! »  
- Banane ! »  
- Tocard ! »  
- Pauvre pomme ! »  
- Enfoiré ! »  
- Tafiole ! »  
- Je t'aime…. »  
- Moi… non pas moi aussi !!! »  
- … idiot ! »

Max raccrocha par pure revanche. Il lui avait déjà pardonné, mais faire mariner John était un petit plaisir qu'il ne pouvait s'interdire. Il ricana tout seul dans son appartement dévasté par la connerie de deux adolescents en crise. Oui, ils se comportaient comme des gosses ! Mais ça faisait un bien fou, mais par contre, pas au porte-monnaie. Maxwell avait déchanté, une fois calmé, en voyant le bazar dans son studio, et là, il essayait de ranger… comme il pouvait.  
Le coréen laissa tomber ses gants et son grattoir, il l'avait fait assez mariné comme ça ! Le portable collé à son oreille, Max rappela John.

- Tu viens m'aider à savonner les murs… ? »  
- J'arrive… mais t'as intérêt à faire quelque chose pour mon épaule, je souffre ! »  
- D'accord... John ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Passe par la pharmacie. »  
- Pervers, je te préviens j'achète rien du tout, j'ai pas envie de me faire explorer le fondement par un piqueux ! »  
- C'était pour prendre de la pommade pour ton épaule ducon ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison côté exploration. »  
- C'est décidé, je vais chez les Xmen, au moins, Hank me poursuivra pas avec un tube de lubrifiant à la main ! »

John raccrocha rapidement, fichant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Pourquoi ils jouaient à ce jeu tout les deux ? Pourquoi partaient-ils toujours dans des extrémités idiotes ? John soupira se laissant tomber dans le canapé, toujours aussi invisible qu'un tas de déchets pour Jamie qui maintenant pianotait sur son ordinateur portable...  
John en avait gros sur la patate. Il savait que son attitude n'était pas positive. Oui, il avait flashé sur Max, mais c'était pas la peine d'en vouloir au coréen ! Oui, il aimait un homme, mais c'était pas pour ça qu'il devait se mettre dans cet état. Regardons le bon côté des choses, Bobby semblait être plutôt heureux de son sort. Non ! Il refusait d'y penser ! John grogna chassant cette pensée de son cerveau. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, c'est à ce moment précis que l'élémentaire de feu se rendit compte que les deux amants s'étaient enfin calmés. Son regard vert se tourna vers la présence qu'il reconnu pour être Bobby, vu la fraicheur qui émanait du couloir. Surprise ! Mr Drake nu comme un vers se baladait tranquillement dans son appart affichant un sourire… oulà, un sourire pareil... c'était entre la perversité et la béatitude ! John leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, John, t'es encore là ? J'espère qu'on n'a pas… heu… fait trop de bruit. »  
- Non, les voisins de tout le quartier ont dû participer mais sinon, ça va ! »  
- Désolé ! Alors… avec Max ? »  
- Quoi Max ? »  
- Vous l'avez fait ?! »  
- T'as le feu au cul ma parole ! »  
- Il s'est éteint là… enfin pour un petit moment. Loki dort comme un bébé. »  
- Vous êtes tous tarés... et puis habille-toi merde ! »  
- Alors ? »  
- Alors ?! Tu vois ce bleu là, ça c'est la poêle de Max qui est venue me dire bonjour ! J'ai mal au bras à cause de sa prise de tai kwen do, et je ne te raconte pas le nombre de piquants que je me suis extrait de la chaire ! Parce que Monsieur est un pd complètement taré et excité ! »  
- C'est sauvage chez vous... »  
- On s'est fichus sur la gueule ! »  
- Tu fais dans le sado maso ? Libre à vous... Mais à coup de poêle c'est pas classe… »  
- Bobby je te parle d'une vrai bagarre, avec du feu, de la vaisselle et des pics ! »  
- Une scène de ménage ?! »  
- … »

John soupira de lassitude, Bobby était totalement à côté de la plaque, mais quand on voyait l'air benêt qu'il tendait, avec cette fin de pétillement à l'intérieur de ses grands yeux bleus... on pouvait l'excuser... ou pas !

- C'est mignon... Maintenant faut passer aux excuses… et ça finit généralement… Bien ! »  
- Ouai, ça va finir à l'hosto cette histoire. Le prochain qu'essaye de me brancher cul, je lui fracasse le crâne ! »  
- Mais… »  
- Ta gueule Bobby ! »  
- Comme tu veux... Mais faites pas trop de bruit, Loki doit se reposer pour être en forme pour le second round. »  
- Hein ? »

John haussa un sourcil, se demandant de quoi voulait parler son interlocuteur exhibitionniste ! D'ailleurs de Drake, il ne voyait plus que le postérieur qui glissait dans la cuisine pour aller chercher pitance dans le congélateur. Prévisible le Drake. Il ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec un pot de crème glacée pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre du pyromane. Le brun se releva de son siège pour lui aussi se diriger dans cette fichue cuisine et essayer d'y trouver quelque chose à manger, cependant rien n'entra dans sa gorge, ce fut plutôt un hurlement qui sortit de ses cordes vocales lorsqu'il sentit un truc s'enfoncer dans la chaire de son royal fessier !

- Alors ? Tu me fracasses ? Ou tu me défonces ? Chéri ?! »  
- MAAAAAAAAAAAAX ! Tu m'as enfoncé un pic dans le cul ?! »  
- Je n'oserais pas mon chéri. »

Le sourire en coin du coréen voulait dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Vengeance et compagnie ! John eut une petite larme qui dévala sa joue. Merde, il ne l'avait pas enfoncé qu'à moitié !

- Je vais te faire bouffer m… »  
- Ok, je te la bouffe ! Retire ton pantalon et ton caleçon, mon bébé, je vais t'apprendre la vie ! »  
- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX ! »  
- Oui, John, on va faire l'amour comme des sauvages ! »

* * *

2008. Voilà, ça faisait longtemps que ça me trottait dans la tête. En faite depuis la scène où Max sort ses pics en face du Pyro prêt à faire feu. J'adore Max, dommage qu'on le voye pas plus !  
Correction 2009 !


End file.
